disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magical Food Chain Game
The Magical Food Chain Game is the 4th episode of Season 11. Summary Sofia wants to build a food web of the African savanna realm of the Fantasy Forest, so she devises a game for Kwazii and Captain Jake. They will each start out as a blade of grass (after activating their Magical Creature Power Suits) and move up the food web from there by touching magical creatures that pass by them. Plot The episode begins with Captain Jake and Kwazii hang-gliding in their Falconch Flyers in the African savanna realm of the Fantasy Forest, when Sofia sends them a message of urgency. The pirates decide to head back to the Gup-TD, but instead of trouble, Sofia presents them a challenge. She wants the pirates to play a game involving a food web of the African savanna realm. They are to gather information, while she and the rest of the crew build a food web. Toby hands them their Magical Creature Power Suits, and Sofia hands them their Magical Creature Power Discs. Sofia says that they have to start out as a blade of grass. The pirates head out immediately and activate their Suits. Toby places a picture of a blade of grass on a poster board. Sofia, Sheriff Callie, and Peck then toss Toby other pictures of producers. Later, they toss Toby some pictures of herbivores, which he hammers onto the poster board. Sofia, Peck, and Sheriff Callie then start connecting the pictures. Kwazii is the first to advance to the next level. He activates enchanted ant Power after an enchanted ant bites him. Soon after, a Lambi gnaws on Captain Jake, and Captain Jake activates Lambi Power. Kwazii follows an enchanted ant to an underground enchanted ant nest. He sees a Fennec Shox outside and activates Fennec Shox Power after the Fennec Shox licks him. Toby begins hammering secondary consumers onto the poster board. Meanwhile, Captain Jake attempts to get a Lightning Leopard to touch him, but instead attracts a Quartz Quetzalcoatl. Captain Jake activates Quartz Quetzalcoatl Power and slithers off to find a Gold Lion. Kwazii also heads off to search for a Gold Lion. Toby pins tertiary consumers onto the poster board. The pirates find some Gold Lions. At first, both Captain Jake and Kwazii have difficulty touching them, but when Kwazii trips over a Captain Jake getting jabbed by Gold Lion cubs, both activate Gold Lion Power, finally reaching the top of the magical food chain and ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Super Sight Characters * Trivia *This episode is based on The Food Chain Game from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, hereCategory:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Peck Category:Episodes focusing on Toby Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 11 episodes based on cartoons